Beh'Moth
Beh'Moth is a recurring antagonist in the Clipped Wings universe. Background Early Life During the peaceful times between the Angels and Demons, Beh'Moth was a tactical genius under their united army in the war against Eldritch. He commanded armies from both races and brought them hundreds of victories. It was said that his many strategies and tactics of war were unmatched, and that not even the great Iblistus could outdo him. Beh'Moth's love for war was outweighed only by two things - his love for the Devil and his love for honor. He served the Devil as his second-in-command for centuries. War Against the Angels When Eldritch was defeated and subsequently imprisoned in a realm known as Limbo, Iblistus prepared for a surprise attack on Luciferus and the Angels. Beh'Moth was not fond of this idea at first, but ever since Eldritch's defeat his hunger for war was growing. Eventually, he agreed to serve as Iblistus's military commander once again in the coming war. Beh'Moth was an invaluable ally to the Demonic cause, but his infamy reached its peak during the legendary Battle for Evr'sti Peak. Battle for Evr'sti Peak Long before Mortals evolved, the Evr'sti Peak was an uninhabited mountain of snow and rock. Here, the Angels had sent out an army under Archangel Metatroniel to prepare to enter Rahlayahn for a "final battle". Unfortunately, due to the meddling of the Demonic infiltrator Paz'Zuu, Beh'Moth was given the oppurtunity to lead his own army along with his General, Golyth the Skull-Breaker. He took his army into Evr'sti Peak where they met with Archangel Metatroniel and his massive invasion force. The battle was waged in both the mountain side and the skies above it. The blood that was shed that day fueled the frenzy in Beh'Moth's heart, and as the battle progressed his ferocity became unmatchable as he tore through the Angelic Vanguard and eventually met Metatroniel in a one-on-one duel. As the battle raged around the two military geniuses, it was Beh'Moth's hunger for conflict that eventually brought an end to Metatroniel's eternal life, not only delivering a devastating blow to Luciferus but also granting himself the title of the Bloodshed Baron. Fall of Iblistus and Rise of Luciferus In the final days of the war, Iblistus met his own end when a corrupt Luciferus stormed Rahlayahn and claimed the Devil's life, asserting himself as the new Devil. Beh'Moth had extremely mixed feelings about this turn of events. While he did appreciate the harsh hostility that Luciferus posessed, thus leading to more conflicts, Beh'Moth saw that the new Devil lacked the sense of honor and respect that the previous one had. While Iblistus did indeed despise the Angels, he saught to conquer them, whereas Luciferus had plans of complete genocide. Regardless, the great Beh'Moth remained at Luciferus's side during the final invasion of Hev'n and the near-destruction of the Angelic race. What Beh'Moth plans to do now, however, is shrouded in mystery. Appearance Beh'Moth is a towering, dragon-like being. On his back sprouts two pairs of powerful wings, with long tendrils dangling from his cheeks. His eyes are yellow and blank, with a mouth filled with powerful sharp teeth. His tail is long and powerful, and his digitigrade legs improve his agility in battle. Perhaps his most notable features, however, are his large chest plate sporting the Demonic logo, a skull with an X in the forehead, as well as his eternally sharpened enchanted sword, Edge of the Void. Personality Despite Beh'Moth's hunger for war, his sense of honor is nearly without limits. Should he be placed in a battle in which his mission were to destroy a Mortal city, he would not hesitate to guide the civilians out of the city limits. He primarily tries to spare children, the sick, the elderly, and domestic animals, but he will almost never think twice about killing an enemy soldier. The few exceptions to this rule would be if he either owed that soldier a favor from the past or if the soldier in question is wounded. It would seem that Luciferus is oblivious to this fact, as he currently views Beh'Moth as Rahlayahn's most merciless warrior. Battle Stats Agility - 6 Speed - 5 Strength - 10 Endurance - 7 Willpower - 6 Hero Level - 7 Trivia Beh'Moth's name is derived from the name Behemoth, a monstrous creature of the Bible. Category:Villains Category:Mac.buz52